


Tremble For My Beloved

by samandriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandriel/pseuds/samandriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel's biggest decision; with the biggest consequence, and Kevin knows he isn't worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremble For My Beloved

“I can’t make that decision for you!” Kevin screamed at Samandriel.

“I have to make a decision, and you know that.” Samandriel calmly replied.

Kevin sat down in a chair that was in the corner of the room. He always knew it would come down to this, but he had never liked to dwell on the fact for too long.

Samandriel sat down beside him and put a comforting hand on his leg. Kevin almost pulled back at the touch.

Kevin wasn’t worth Samandriel falling for, becoming human for. He had seen what Castiel had done for Dean, but they had something deeper than he and Samandriel had, right? He didn’t know about them anymore. Samandriel had become more and more distant as it got closer to time for him to make his final decision.

“You know what I’ve decided. You’ve known my answer all along.”

Kevin looked over at him with a concerned look on his face. 

“Don’t do it, please don’t do it. Not for me.”

Samandriel took Kevin’s hands and placed his own in them.

“Can you feel that?” Samandriel asked Kevin.

He could feel it. That buzzing energy that had once encompassed Samandriel wasn’t as strong anymore. Kevin held on to Samandriel’s hand tighter.

“I’m sorry it had to come to this.” Kevin said to him in the most sincere tone possible.

“It wasn’t your fault. Neither of us could have known that Heaven would eventually make me choose. You know they made Castiel choose at the same time. We had both made up our minds before the question was even asked.”

Kevin leaned into Samandriel and rested his head on Samandriel’s shoulder. Samandriel wrapped an arm around Kevin’s waist, and they both sat like that for a while.

“How did we get here?” Kevin asked.

Samandriel just shrugged.

“Does it really matter? We’re here now, and I chose you above all others. I think that’s the only thing that really matters in the end. Don’t you agree?”

Kevin nodded and pulled Samandriel into a long, deep kiss before letting him go and smiling.

“Thank you for choosing me, for thinking I was worth it.”

Samandriel rested his forehead against Kevin’s, and pulled him in closer.

“You don’t have to thank me for knowing what was right all along. Don’t thank me for knowing that you are worth it, even if you can’t see it in yourself.”

Kevin pulled Samandriel into his lap, and held him as Samandriel trembled against him. Samandriel was falling, and he didn’t know what to do to help him as this happened.

“Just hold me. Keep me close.” Samandriel answered the question that Kevin hadn’t even asked out loud.

Kevin ran a hand through Samandriel’s hair. He slowly leaned down and whispered in Samandriel’s ear, “Always.”

**The hour has begun  
** **Your eyes have now opened  
 **I’ll tremble for my love always****

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from "Tremble For My Beloved" by Collective Soul


End file.
